Trapped
by WrittenInShadows
Summary: On a "typical" day at Chastain, tragedy strikes when a bereaved father comes to seek vengeance for what he sees as the wrongful death of his daughter, trapping everyone inside. Conrad and Bell are stuck in a life or death situation, Nic kept a secret she now wishes she could have shared and all hell breaks loose for Mina and AJ when the shooter enters the OR and others are injured
1. Chapter 1

**A/N let me know if you want an update on this (or any other story I might have abandoned). I love to get feedback from you so PLEASE REVIEW most importantly envoy. This will be dark and sad so be warned. Chapter two will be posted soon if people like it so I can't stress this enough PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

It was just another day at Chastain Park Memorial, doctors and nurses working tirelessly to save lives and machines humming softly, the faint beeps continuously and methodically beeping in the background.

Conrad wasn't even supposed to be working that day, he had plans to go on a weekend trip with Nic but she had cancelled it. She had been acting different lately, more distant and Conrad was worried he was going to lose her for good this time however when she agreed to meet him for coffee at the end of her shift, it made coming to work all the more worthwhile.

He set about to start his day but something felt off, a sixth sense of his was screaming at him, telling him something was terribly wrong. He just assumed that he was the only one feeling that sense of dread and that it was just a bad day. He still struggled with PTSD, he was just better at handling it, or hiding it. Things had been better for him since he fixed things with Nic and Marshall but he still had days like this, the kind of days where everyday life was terrifying, every noise was a threat and everyone was staring at him, knowing all the things he kept buried deep inside. Even if it wasn't real he still felt it as if it were.

As he turned the corner however, he quickly realized that this fear he had been feeling wasn't just in his head. A man stood at the end of the hallway, his eyes were cold and empty looking. The hallway was deathly silent, the man's eyes met his as he pointed the gun at him. In that moment Conrad froze, he could have ran or tried to jump out of the way but he seemed to be completely unable to organize his thoughts to react on time.

The unmistakable sound of gunshots rang out through the hospital for the first, but certainly not the last time. Conrad hit the floor, a familiar feeling overtaking him, he had been shot once before and although the feeling was similar it was nothing like this, blood was pouring out of him at an alarming rate. The man stood over him and pointed the gun at his head, ready to finish him off. "You all deserve to die for what you did to my little girl" the man spoke but there was no emotion left in his voice. In this state Conrad didn't recognize the man and had no idea what he was talking about. His only thought was that he wasn't ready to die.

Before the man had the chance to make another move he slumped to the floor beside Conrad, Bell was standing over him. He had hit the man over the head as hard as he possibly could with an oxygen tank.

It would be easy to think the story ends here, that the shooter was knocked unconscious and Conrad was given the best most urgent medical care but sadly this is not that type of story. The chaos and tragedy was only beginning…

"I don't do girl talk" Mina said as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever you've got going on with Conrad is your problem. I just asked for your help because AJ was busy"

Nic sighed, "Well I'm only helping you with this research study to avoid Conrad so you're stuck with me but if you won't let me talk about that then maybe we should talk about you and AJ. Have either of you admitted your feelings yet?"

"Feelings? What feelings? There's no feelings" she replied a little too quickly.

The two were blissfully unaware that on the other side of the hospital Conrad was in a life or death situation. Mina got paged to go to the OR but it was still nowhere near the shooter and no one really knew yet, after all Chastain was quite a large hospital. Nic and Mina left the research lab to continue talking about a new idea that Mina had. Nic of course wasn't actually going to be helping her with the study she was only working with her because the place was so short staffed and she needed help putting together her pitch. Nic was good with people and Mina wasn't plus she seemed to be the least annoying of the people that were available. She would much prefer to listen to Nic over Devon who was still sulking about the fact that Julian had left him and about how no one else wanted him.

The shooter was quickly getting to his feet, still tightly clutching the gun. It seemed like he wouldn't stop until he killed all the hospital staff but Bell couldn't think about that now. He just grabbed hold of Conrad and practically had to drag him down the hall. He was moving as quickly as he could. The nearest place for cover was the elevator if the doors closed on time, he had no idea how much he would come to regret that decision in the long run. More gunshots rang through the air as the elevator doors shut. That's when the commotion started, alarms started going off and lock down was initiated meaning all the exits were blocked and the elevators were shut down.

Bell tried to remain calm as the elevator came to a halt, as much as he disagreed with Conrad on most things and as annoying as he found him, he would never want to see him hurt. Deep down he cared about him deeply even if he wouldn't admit it. "I'm not ready to die" Conrad said, breaking the deafening silence. He was already a little loopy from the blood loss and the pain so he wasn't going to hold back on the truth.

"You're not dying, not today. Don't worry I'm sure you'll outlive us all" he tried to be lighthearted, he tried to assure himself that he could keep him alive.

"We both know that's not going to happen"

"Maybe if you weren't with one of the best surgeons in the country but luckily for you I'm here" for some reason he didn't sound so confident, he found himself on the verge of tears but he didn't let that show. He knew Conrad's chances were slim.

"Of all the best surgeons I could have been trapped in an elevator with while bleeding to death it just had to be hodad" he said more so to himself.

Bell rolled his eyes, for a moment forgetting the life or death situation this was just the two arguing as usual, something he actually quite enjoyed for some reason, he couldn't picture running the hospital without Conrad there to disagree with him. "Well I did just save your life" he pointed out.

"I guess I can't argue with that" he seemed strangely calm for someone who was in this situation and that only filled Bell with more dread.

"Is there someone you want to call? Your father maybe? Or that girlfriend of yours" he asked but Conrad had suddenly gone quiet. "Hey. Don't quit on me yet Hawkins" he said as he shakily retrieved his phone from his pocket. He knew Conrad would probably be in and out of consciousness that was to be expected but his fear was for that moment when he wouldn't wake again. He needed to say his goodbyes even if there was hope it was dwindling by the second.

No service, just another setback, he decided he would just have to record whatever he wanted to say. He handed the phone to Conrad once he had seemingly come around. "Say what you need to say to your loved ones… just in case"

Mina had gotten to the OR right on time and Nic sat in the gallery to work on the pitch some more since she had no actual work to do, she had come in on what was supposed to be her day off just to help Mina and to pretend to be busy so Conrad wouldn't ask questions.

Mina was working with AJ and things were getting intense, the surgery would probably take hours. "Why did you page me? It looks like you're handling this fine by yourself"

"That's true but I'm handling it even better with my star resident beside me" AJ spoke cheerfully, unphased by the seriousness of it all.

The two worked tirelessly to keep the patient alive and as soon as it reached the hardest part of the surgery AJ let Mina take over completely. He knew she was ready and he wanted to watch her technique, he wanted to challenge her. The OR phone rang and Jessica picked it up, she suddenly seemed to panic as she walked over and handed AJ the phone, he played it off like everything was fine because he didn't want Mina to get distracted from what she needed to do. He even went so far as to have Jessica leave the room. She entered the gallery in tears, she could hardly breathe.

Nic quickly put aside the paperwork she was looking through. "What happened?" she asked, she knew it must have been bad but she never would have imagined how bad.

"I-it's bad – really bad" she could hardly speak as tears began streaming down her face.

"What happened?" Nic asked again, only slightly more impatient this time.

"There's a shooter in the hospital, a few people were shot n-no one is dead y-yet but I-I can't get any information on who's been hurt. Irving is working today and I-I.." she couldn't even finish her sentence before breaking down. Even if Irving was fine her friends were hurt, people she had worked with for years.

Nic stood there in silence for a moment before she started walking out. Jessica gently grabbed her hand. "Where are you going? Are you insane?! There's a shooter out there"

"I have to find Conrad. He-he always comes to work when he wants to keep busy" the fear and the guilt were starting to get to her yet she still seemed to think deep down there was no way this could happen… not to her, not to Conrad.

She ran down the hallways, all seemed quiet and eerie, the place she had worked for years suddenly felt so foreign to her. She tried calling Conrad and as she made it to the other side of the hospital she could hear the faint sound of it ringing. She wasn't sure if she was hearing things until she got to that hallway, the hallway where it had all started, There on the floor laid his phone which was now partly smashed from the impact of the fall, a trail of blood leading to the elevators. It was in that moment her blood ran cold, everything stopped and she had to face the fact that this was all real. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she felt the barrel of the gun press to the back of her head….


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to upload this from my phone so there's probably typos but please let me know what you thought and what you would like to see in chapter 3**

Nic stood frozen for a moment, her heart was beating so fast she could feel it in her ears. "Turn around" she heard the man say so she slowly turned to face him. She couldn't speak she couldn't even breathe she was terrified. "I need you to take me to the surgical floor" he seemed dangerously calm but she just stood there. "Do you need me to say it slower? Take. Me. To. The. Surgical. Floor."

"I-I can't"

This clearly wasn't the response he was looking for, he slapped her hard. "Next time you disagree with me I'll be hitting you with a bullet instead. Tale me there. Now" he wasn't playing around.

"O-okay. I'll take you" she slowly started walking down the hall, fighting every instinct in her that was telling her to run. She just needed to breathe, she could do this. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Mina and AJ were still working hard to save their patient things weren't going according to plan, no one in the OR knew about the shooter aside from AJ, he could have told Mina to get out of there but he didn't, he could say that he was thinking about the patient or that he didn't want to start a panic in the OR but that just wasn't the truth, he was worried Mina would be hurt and that's the last thing he would ever want.

Unfortunately his plan didn't account for the shooter bursting into the OR with a gun to Nic's head. "I'm looking for doctor Randolph Bell" he said, keeping a tight hold of her.

"He's not here" AJ spoke as Mina looked up from what she was doing. "Keep going or this man is going to die" he told Mina, seemingly unphased by the shooter although inside me was panicking. Mina hesitantly started working on what she had been doing again.

"I didn't say I was done!" the man yelled getting increasingly frustrated. He pressed the gun to Nic's head and clicked it into place. "I swear to God if you don't stop what you're doing I'll blow her brains out right here right now"

Mina looked at AJ then back at Nic, gently setting her surgical tools down. "This man didn't do anything to you. He shouldn't have to suffer because you're angry. How do you think his family will feel?" Nic finally spoke up.

"Shut up. This has nothing to do with you" He turned his attention back to Mine and AJ. "I have my daughter's case file here" he handed it to AJ, finally letting go of Nic but keeping the gun held firmly in his hand.

AJ took the file from him and started to look through it. "What exactly am I looking for here?"

"For the mistakes. For the reason my daughter is dead right now while the asshole that did it is seen as a hero!"

"Well from what I can see he did everything right. I mean not as flawless as I could have but-" the man shot him before he could say anything else and stormed off.

Nic ran over to AJ who had been shot in the shoulder, luckily nothing major was hit but he was still bleeding quite a bit. Mina ran to help but Nic stopped her. "Finish your surgery. I'll hold pressure until you can get to him" of course Mina of course was hesitant but she got back to what she was doing.

"I'm fine. It'll take more than one bullet to keep me down" he said trying to get up but quickly falling over again.

"Just sit still and stop being so difficult"

Conrad was fading fast, Bell was panicking, he got up and started banging on the doors. "Hey! We need help in here!" he yelled and continued to bang until Conrad told him to shut up. He came back and sat beside him again. "If we don't get out of here soon you won't make it"

"I know I'm going to die. So I just need you to shut up and listen to what I have to say"

"We haven't come to that yet"

"We have. Just listen to me. I-I need you to watch out for Nic she'll find a way to blame herself all for this and she'll fall a-apart" he handed him his keys. "I was going to ask her to marry me. I-I want you to give her the ring and-and tell her I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"For dying. For whatever reason she wants. See this is why all your marriages end in divorce" he rolled his eyes. "In a relationship you're always wrong. Even if you don't know what you did wrong, you're never right, remember that"

Bell laughed a little. "Good to know"

"At least something useful came out of this right?" he said jokingly.

"You're awfully light hearted for someone convinced they're going to die"

"I'm not scared because she's here" he sounded much weaker now which Bell didn't even think was possible.

"Who's here?"

"My mom" he mumbled as his eyes started to close and his breathing quickened. Bell knew this was the end but he just wasn't sure what to do. Conrad grabbed his hand. "Dad? I-i'm cold"

Bell held his hand, tears filling his eyes he knew he needed to play along. "I know. It's okay. It'll all be over soon" he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I-I'm n-not r-ready to g-go"

"I know but it's okay. I'll be here the entire time" he kept hold of his hand.

"Just-just d-don't leave me okay? P-please don't l-leave me"

"I won't, I promise I won't leave you. Just close your eyes and go to sleep and when you wake up I'll be right here okay?" he said softly, Conrad shut his eyes and slowly drifted off, his tight grip on Bell's hand loosening until his whole body went limp. Bell held him close until his breathing slowed to a stop and his heart stopped beating. Just like that, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was uploaded from my phone and probably has lots of typos sorrryyy. Please let me know what you thought. This chapter is not a happy one be warned 😂 I promise it won't be all doom and gloom. Let me know what you want to see in chapter 4!**

Bell looked down at Conrad, he couldn't just sit there so he started CPR, a pointless effort but an effort nonetheless. "Help! We need help in here!" he yelled, he heard footsteps and although he was unsure if it was someone coming to their aid or the shooter coming back to finish them off he couldn't give up for Conrad's sake. "We're in here! We need help!" he yelled even louder.

"Doctor B?" he heard a familiar voice say and he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or more distraught but he couldn't overthink that now he had to keep going with the CPR.

"Grayson I need you to get these doors open. Do whatever you have to do"

"But what if-"

"Doesn't matter. Just do it"

"I'm on it" he said before rushing off to find something to pry the doors open with.

Nic was trying to control the bleeding, AJ's hand was shaking uncontrollably. "The bullet must've hit a nerve" she said as she held his hand steady.

"Nothing can ruin these hands. Not even a bullet" he tried to sound unphased but there was a deeper fear there and Nic didn't even need to know him all that well to see it.

"I'm sure it'll be fine we just need to keep you still so there's no further damage and when this is all over we can get someone to fix you up" she didn't seem worried which put him at ease slightly. She had a talent for that after years of dealing with patients, it was something Mina and AJ wouldn't understand since their majority of dealing with patients is while they're under anaesthetic.

"I'm almost finished here. Then I can help" Mina said, she wanted to give him comfort too but she was never good at that so that was all she could think to say.

All AJ could do now was wait it out. Nic couldn't stop the bleeding without risking permanent nerve damage so he was going to need blood soon. That's when she made the decision. "I need to get blood"

"No, no I'm fine. It's fine"

"You won't be fine if you lose any more blood. Don't worry I'll be careful" she didn't give him time to argue before rushing off.

As she ran down the hallway she came to face to face yet again with the shooter. "You. You're gonna help me find Randolph Bell and if you don't this time I really will kill you and you won't talk me out of it this time" he grabbed hold of her and dragged her down the hallway yet again.

Meanwhile Grayson was busy doing everything he possibly could. Bell was losing hope. That is until the elevator doors slowly squeaked open and Conrad suddenly gasped for air. Grayson stood their his face was red and beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. When his eyes landed on Conrad his face turned from red to sheet white. "O-oh my god doctor B. I-is he dead?"

"No. Not yet. Get down here and help me move him'

Grayson hopped down into the elevator, he looked like he might faint or throw up or possibly both. "That's-that's a lot of blood. D-do I-I have to touch him?"

At that Bell rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a child and help me move him" he seemed impatient now but that was just the fear talking. He gently lifted Conrad trying to get him into a better position but as he did blood started gushing from his wounds again so he quickly laid him back down. "Damn it!" he yelled as he started pacing back and forth.

"We-we need to get him out of here right..? But-but if we don't move him...he-he'll die right? So..we-we need a plan right doctor B? Right? Doctor B?"

Bell didn't seem to notice him as he paced, hitting the walls and cursing in frustration. "Okay.. I know. You can get the supplies and-and I'll work on him here" he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

He helped him up but the elevator began to make a strange noise and slowly began moving downwards, the emergency breaks weren't going to hold much longer. Bell looked down at Conrad, the remainder of his blood was leaking into his lungs, he was gasping for air and it was so hard to watch. Bell felt the tears coming as pulled himself up. Just seconds later the elevator plummeted to the floor.

Grayson stood watching in horror. "He-he...it-it just..."

Bell felt his chest tighten and tears began streaming down his face. "Oh god...no..he-he I-I could have saved him I-I could have...I-I.."

'We-we can still fix this...we can go down there and-and get him" Grayson still had hope but Bell just shook his head, angrily wiping away at his tears which he had forced to stop coming.

'No. We can't. He's going to drown in his own blood.. it'll be painful and slow and he'll be all alone. He got an honourable death and I-I took that from him all because I was selfish and arrogant and I thought I could save him but I couldn't and now he's dying alone!"

With that Grayson just broke down into tears. "It's all m-my fault. I-I screwed up'

Bell suddenly felt the urge to comfort him. He gently pulled him close. "It's not your fault. It'll be okay. Everything will be okay"

Almost as if the universe was trying to prove him wrong as soon as he looked up he saw a man holding a gun to Nic's head. He felt his chest tighten again, he couldn't let Conrad down again, he had to protect Nic. "You!" he yelled as soon as he saw him. "You killed my daughter and now people have to suffer" he put the gun to Nic's head and clicked it into place.

"Just put the gun down and we can talk about this"

"The time for talking is over. I want you to really see what it's like when you take a life. Her death will be on you. I'm going to make you watch the life drain out of your eyes and then I'm going to kill you" he had that look in his eyes, there was going to be no negotiating if he begged for her life then he would kill her to prove a point. If he acted like he didn't care then he would make him care and either way Nic would still end up dead. Instead he ran towards them ready to try and knock the gun from his hands or at least attempt to. It was all happening so fast the man pointed the gun to him but Grayson pushed him out of the way as he pulled the trigger. He put the gun to Nic's head again and pulled the trigger but nothing happened, he had run out of bullets. He tossed the gun aside. "I guess I'll have to do things the old fashioned way. I'll just kill you with my bare hands" he slammed her up against the wall. Bell had to think fast. He grabbed a scalpel that had fallen from the crash cart Grayson used to ram the elevator open with. He plunged it into the man's neck and pulled it out causing blood to spurt out at an alarming rate, killing him instantly. Then he turned his attention back to Grayson who was lying in a quickly growing pool of blood. "Get outside and tell the police the shooter was killed" he told Nic. They needed to get the hospital off lockdown if they were going to prevent any more deaths...


End file.
